PROJECT SUMMARY The Center for Research on Early Childhood Exposure and Development in Puerto Rico (CRECE) will study the impact of a mixture of environmental exposures and modifying factors on fetal and early childhood health and development in this under-served, highly-exposed population. CRECE will leverage an ongoing NIH- funded ?PROTECT? pregnancy cohort study in Puerto Rico (P42ES017198) that is tracking 1800 pregnant women on the island?s heavily contaminated northern coast. Building on this rich dataset, the CRECE interdisciplinary research team from Northeastern University, University of Michigan, and the University of Puerto Rico will analyze the early life exposure and child development for a cohort of 600 children whose prenatal exposures were documented in the PROTECT study, extending their study through age four. CRECE includes three research projects, a Human Subjects service Core, a Community Outreach and Translation Core and the Administrative Core. The primary objective of the Administrative Core is to provide a formal structure for oversight, planning, coordination, and promotion of cross-disciplinary, multi-university interaction by projects and cores. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to (1) provide center leadership and coordination; (2) facilitate and ensure integration of cross-disciplinary, multi-university activities; (3) provide fiscal management and administrative services and monitor resources and expenditures; (4) maintain smooth interaction with external advisory committee members and active communication with the NIEHS, EPA and stakeholders; (5) provide center documentation, reporting and assessment; and (6) promote CRECE activities and foster the career development for the next generation of scientists in children?s environmental health. Managing a geographically distributed, multi-university team requires a sophisticated administrative structure. Substantial planning, organization, and effective communications tools promote active collaboration and coordination. To this end, the Administrative Core has developed a framework that links projects, institutions and participants. This includes a Center Director and a Health Specialist, both of whom are highly-qualified and experienced, who will manage and guide CRECE research, training and stakeholder engagement activities; an internal Executive Committee to manage, facilitate and monitor the technical quality of projects and cores; and dedicated Administrative Staff who support CRECE activities using appropriate IT, financial and reporting software and communications tools. Advisory committees will also be formed to assess research merit, cross- disciplinary integration, translation and relevance; provide necessary institutional-level guidance and promote long-range strategic goals; and guide research translation, training, and community outreach and engagement. Frequent, routine management and coordination/integration meetings are planned for optimal participation by CRECE personnel and advisors.